Undisturbed date
by HeisenbergofHermes
Summary: Ippo and Kumi go on a day date. And nothing terrible seems to happen.


**Title: Undisturbed "date"**

 **A/N: Nothing much to report. Just a short fanfiction about a normal day date with Ippo and Kumi. Nothing graphic or vulgar in it. That's all. Enjoy.**

 **Pairing: Ippo x Kumi**

 **Rated: K+ or T**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No day could be better than this day for young Ippo Makunouchi. The Japanese featherweight champ was on his way to the park for a "date" with Kumi Mashiba. Well, he honestly didn't think of it as a date, more of a get together between friends, none the less he was excited.

Walking along the usual path towards the park he spotted Kumi from far away waiting beneath a shady tree. And of course she was, it was exceptionally hot outside today. Ippo began to feel guilty imagining how many minutes she must have waited for him in this steaming hot weather. He rushed forward running towards the girl, waving his arm up.

"Kumi san!" the boy yelled as he approached the brunette. She turned toward him and greeted him, soon noticing the bead of sweat trailing down his forehead. He quickly wiped it away and gave her an appropriate greeting.

"Sorry I'm late, did you wait long?" he said concerned. She nodded. "I just got here myself." Ippo gave her a smile and rubbed his hands together, trying to avoid eye contact with his crush. 

"Well, that's good." Ippo said glad.

Before the atmosphere could turn awkward Kumi decided to take the initiative and decide the plans she had for the two of them for the afternoon. But realizing how hot it actually was she had a better idea.

"Makunouchi san…would you like to go get some ice cream?" Ippo's face lit up at the idea.

"S-Sure, sounds good."

With that the two had their first destination set.

 **...XXX…**

Upon arriving to the best ice cream parlor in the area the two were barley surprised to see how packed it was. Ippo was beginning to think if maybe they should start somewhere else but Kumi seemed destined to have a scoop of ice cream so he didn't complain. They reached the entrance and began waiting in line.

The line was moving pretty quick, in no time at all they got their ice creams and made their way outside and sat on a nearby bench. Ippo almost couldn't believe how well the date was going so far. Usually right around now the idiot trio or the over protective brother would have ruined everything long ago, but there was no sign of them.

Ippo caught himself looking at Kumi a few times but he didn't care, he just couldn't deny looking at Kumi enjoying her raspberry ice cream. He thought she was the cutest girl in the world.

Ippo was beginning to think this day would end alright.

Since they were alone right now, Ippo decided to start a conversation.

"So, how's your brother doing?"

"He's fine. He seems very energetic lately, and he's been talking about you a lot."

A disturbing image crossed Ippo's mind involving Mashiba making death threats toward him or how he's too close to Kumi. Suddenly Kumi began shaking with laughter. Ippo was slightly confused with her reaction. Kumi on the other hand seemed happy recalling this particular memory.

"You give my brother a reason to do something he enjoys, thank you Makunouchi san." Kumi said sincerely. Ippo blushed from the way her face made her look more mature than she really was. He closed his eyes blushing, declaring how he didn't do anything, but she still seemed grateful.

Realizing they had already finished their ice creams Ippo thought it would be fun to go see a movie. Kumi happily accepted.

 **...XXX…**

After the movie was finished it was already getting dark out. They two decided to walk along a path that lead to the river bank.

"That movie was very interesting." Kumi stated, Ippo nodded in approval. The two began reminiscing about the events that took place in the movie and before they knew it it was already completely dark out. They continued along the path.

"Kumi san, I should probably walk you home, your brother will be worried." Kumi nodded, and they were on their way to her home.

Silence hit them both on the way, Ippo thought to himself how alone they were both right now, walking along the pavement with the dimmed street lights hitting them from above. In minutes they were by Kumi's apartment. They both stopped next to the stairs.

"I had a great time out today." Ippo said happily. "So did I." Kumi agreed. "Bye." Ippo said turning to the opposite direction and giving Kumi one last wave and was off. On his way Kumi gave Ippo one last message. "Good luck on you next match Makunouchi san!"

"Yeah!" Ippo said giving Kumi a thumbs up. She smiled in reply and made her way up to her apartment door.

Ippo's walk home was a calming one. Nothing could beat how great he felt right now, well, maybe except winning a match. Nonetheless he felt like he could step on the arena without fear, because with how good he felt right now, it would take a lot to keep him down.

He was in love.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
